


"you're a blight, act as such"

by hearmyvoice



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Bad Parents Alador Blight & Odalia Blight, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Character Study, F/F, Gen, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Internalized Homophobia, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: Being the top student was not easy, and Amity Blight was no exception. Being the daughter her parents ask for was harder, especially when they expected that she relates to witches as powerful as her. Especially when she's falling not for a wizard, but a magicless, human girl.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight & Odalia Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741990
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	"you're a blight, act as such"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> This is for Your Own Good.

Even after becoming the best student at Hexside in her own right, Amity could not say that she was not proud of having achieved it at such a young age.

How not to do it? She has worked so hard since she was younger to reach the pinnacle, and not only did she have the approval of the teachers and Principal Bump, but her exploits have brought her under the tutelage of Lilith Clawthorne, the leader of the Emperor's Coven — which coincidentally was the most powerful since the coven system was implanted in the Boiling Isles — to be able to join as soon as she graduated.

So why was it that every time she found herself alone, she couldn't help but wonder if she was worthy of such an achievement? Her parents had always taught her that she should strive to be the best, and that she should take pride in being in a position that many aspired to, especially at such a young age. _You are a Blight, act like one,_ they said; _we are meant to stand out,_ they said.

All her life she had always been like this, being the daughter that many wanted: perfect, with a nice haircut and outstanding grades; so that they could rejoice in the name that Amity Blight was giving to the family. After all, that the youngest of them could have an assigned place in the greatest coven was recognition _for the best witches_. And the high probability of joining in the future, perhaps managing to join before the rest of the students of her generation was a feat worth talking about.

And there she was, literally on the cusp of success as everyone rejoiced at her feet, including little and not-so-powerful Willow, with whom she once had a story that Amity was refusing to talk about today.

It was hard not to be proud.

But really, she didn't know if it was _she_ who should be proud to be on the honor roll, or it was _her parents_ who should.

It had always been like this.

* * *

"It was for the best, Amity," she had heard Father say during her birthday party once the tension of having Willow out of her house and out of her life had dissipated, allowing the girl to breathe once more even if her breathing was uneasy. “As Blight you must get involved with _powerful_ witches, worthy of the surname. Not with someone who can barely cast a spell right… now, go and talk to girls who _really_ deserve your attention.”

Before being practically dragged away with Boscha and Skara, the man petting her with such false gentleness that it made her hair stand on end before retiring to chat with the other adults and did not allow her to properly introduce herself to them for a few moments. As she had assured, they were mean, but the witchling did not want to disappoint her parents, it was practically impossible for her to enrage them, especially after noticing that their lectures were stricter than those of other parents towards other witches her age; So the girl chose to ignore how much she dislikes being forced to talk to the daughters of her father's coworkers just because, well, her father worked with theirs.

After all, it wasn't hard to hide a smile and a good attitude growing up at the Blight residence, and it hadn't been long for the charade to pay off and she was seen dating both more often. Trying not to think of the satisfaction on their faces when she went out with them while respecting the curfew.

"To be a Blight, you have to _look_ like a Blight," she had heard Mother say as she kinda forced her to sit in front of her dresser, her reflection watching her uncertainty as her mother's pale hand took the hair dye and the other held a lock of hair. Even if the girl couldn't see her mother's expression, she knew there was disgust on her face.

It had always been like this. Mother had never liked her hair color not to mix with her siblings' green and she was not very discreet about it, not even during family dinner. And it didn't hurt Amity at all.

"B-But I like my hair the way it is." She dared to hesitate, her fingers playing reflexively with her hair. At least until Mother's hand came to rest on the witch's wrist, applying a certain force that shook her and made her release her hair in an instant, feeling the strands tickle against her cheek.

"Now my dear, what did I tell you about contradicting Mommy?" She questions, her sickly sweet voice sending chills down Amity's spine. “ _Good girls don't squabble.”_

But the witchling does not respond for a few seconds that are perceived as hours, causing the woman to adjust her grip to the point of leaving her daughter's hand shaking.

"Amity Blight?" She didn't, she didn't do the trick of using the full name to scare. Still, she startled the aforementioned and prompted her to whimper, both being aware of what might happen if she even opened her mouth.

"Don't do it," she murmured, her voice defeated. The effect was almost instantaneous, and Amity was massaging her wrist _very_ discreetly.

She knew that if discovered she would be reprimanded, accused of being too reckless and ungrateful for the _favor_ they were doing her. _It had always been like this._

"Good girl." Again, Mother spoke in a sweet, gentle voice that was too false, patting her head and flattering as if she were a beast that needed to be tamed and willingly ignoring the glint in her child's sad gaze to refocus on the goo that was it was the hair dye. Honestly, Amity didn't want to think too much about the texture, not when she watched her bronze hair fade to greenish over the hours.

A light hue that was familiar, and the witch didn't know whether to laugh or cry about it.

"You get used to it once you grow up," she had heard her brother say that same night, chewing on a not dog he had bought behind their parents' backs while her older sister checked her hair, appreciating the result.

"Not that we like either Mittens, believe us," and the sincerity in Emira's voice was the reason she didn't claim him for the horrible nickname used, "but it's better at pissing them off."

As if on cue, her hand stopped by inertia on her wrist, its reddish hue hidden by the absence of light and the moon being the only beacon that guided them. She could get used to it, she tried to tell herself, trying to _get used_ to the same idea.

If someone decided to question, she would easily justify it with a fashion in many witches of her age, and in the worst case scenario she would say that it was to imitate Azura, the protagonist of that series of books that her parents forbade her to read because supposedly it was very _childish_ and because the Blight did not read something written for the witches of the lower social classes.

Amity disliked keeping secrets from her parents, knowing that the results would not be favorable for her upon being discovered, but if having a secret room in the library allowed her to read what really interested _her_ , she would take the risk. She didn't complain, she loved the library, and reading for the children was an opportunity she didn't want to miss and it wasn't a self-imposed facade.

"We Blight are powerful, Amity," her parents had said on the last birthday she could remember, appreciating the new training wand that was their gift.

This thing was for witches younger than her, but it seemed that she was the _infant_ of the family. What a consideration, she was eternally grateful.

"You must improve your magic if you want to impress, especially if you want to enter the Emperor's Coven one day. We know you have great potential, but with the help of this wand you will have a _greater_ one; You will have one of the best mentors at your disposal, and you will also have the help of your siblings to guide you. Is it clear, Edric and Emira?

Before addressing the twins, who were eating their slices of cake very slowly. She knew they would be devouring it otherwise, but who knows when the next time they would get a chance to enjoy these kinds of celebrations would be.

"Of course, Mother!" / “Yes ma'am!” Is the simultaneous response of her older brothers, and the younger witch could hardly make out their respective voices if it weren't for the ridiculous greeting made by Edric, who was also smiling broadly and stupidly.

Mother sighed heavily, shaking her temples in a vain attempt to reduce her tension. For her part, Amity tried to hide her relief. Her siblings were a nuisance, is true, but it was better to have them as mentors and endure their teasing than to have their parents and endure their destructive criticisms that they believed were constructive.

"We're really fascinated with helping our beloved baby sister." Sharpening his tone, Edric squeezed his younger sister's cheeks, choosing not to hear Amity's whining and the sound emanating from their mother's mouth, the one the three sibling considered beast-alike behind their parents' back in the few moments that the three of them managed to get along.

It was ironic that this happened when they talked about the _amazing_ parents they had.

"We promise we'll do our best. Only the best for our little Mittens.” Of course, Emira couldn't miss the chance to use the stupid nickname one more time.

Though Mother's scowling expression and Father's serious demeanor were a major factor in why she fell silent, opting to tighten her grip on the training wand, her knuckles turning paler and her fists shaking from the pent-up tension.

"Please Emira, we have already discussed the subject" Father's voice resounds again, imposing his authority with a tone as serious as grave that takes the three siblings equally unaware and stiffening the twin's shoulders for an instant who was nowhere to be unnoticed by Amity “the use of that pejorative name is prohibited. It’s not worthy of the surname, and as Blight it should not be used.”

 _Worthy of the surname_ , of course. It would always be what _they_ consider _worthy of the last name_ and not what _she or her siblings_ might consider. Even if they claimed it was for the greater good, Amity was not entirely satisfied with the methods and teachings that her parents encouraged.

She did not feel comfortable. And her older sister, too, judging by the way she rolled her eyes behind her parents' backs. She said nothing, but if her expression implied that she would not use it, the mischievous gleam that resided in her eyes hid her petty intentions to continue calling her that.

But Emira was as cunning as a pebble in her shoe, and she would surely be more discreet and the _Mittens_ would still exist as soon as her parents were not present to persuade her to continue using it.

"It's for your own good, Amity," Mother's soft tone spoke, contrasting her rigid features and her hair in a tight bun. Her hand coldly brushed the witchling's cheek, and she tried not to wince at the sensation of her nails against her skin. "What's the use of being a weak witch if not to be criticized? You don't want to be like that old friend of yours, right…?, what was her name, _Willow_?

Her tone of voice had grown more distant and frivolous as the words slurred, and the chill up Amity's spine went unseen by the adults. That, or they downplayed it. Whatever their reason were, it wasn't the first time it had happened, and it didn't take her long to feel Edric's hands on her shoulders once again as soon as she stopped feeling the slight prick that was her mother's nails.

It had been years since she was last involved with that name, especially by her family, and she looked back at her training wand in a vague attempt not to think about the feeling it was to hear the disdain in Mother's voice as she thought of her old friend.

Her stomach twisted just thinking about it.

"I promise I won't fail you, mother." Amity smiled, a false determination that she had practiced for years and continues to work as she sees the corner of both adults' lips curving into the ghost of a smile.

After all, she was a Blight. She was to honor her family name by being the best witch the Boiling Isles have ever seen. She was doing it for her, not for them. She tried to remember himself as if it were a mantra.

The next day, Amity was attending her first day at Hexside.

* * *

And since then, Amity had been working _smarter_ , not _harder_. Having a name that she could boast as the favorite of the teachers, and also having the mentorship of the leader of the biggest coven was perhaps her greatest pride, and she tried not to gloat about it ... at least when her parents were present.

It should be kept simple, she tried to remind herself. She was a Blight, and she had to act like one.

She was the best student, she was the future member of the Emperor's Coven. She was Amity Blight, and all of these accomplishments were primarily because the witch had struggled to reach her place, and not because her parents had forced it on her.

Yes, it was.

But when Luz Noceda arrived, being Willow's abomination that cost Amity her perfect student star and collided her world like a sand castle, the witch had never felt so much fear. In the very instant that the Abominations teacher had taken her star away, Amity could feel the blood draining from her face.

"How did you allow  _ Willow _ , of all witches, to humiliate you in this way?" She could already hear her mother's exasperated voice, the crystal clear disgust on her features as her father's disappointed gaze stinged her more than it should, and Amity knew that shouldn't happen.

So she spent the next few weeks struggling to regain the title she had lost. Of course, behind the backs of their parents. If Mother and Father found out that she was no longer the best student, Titan knows what they would say or do with her.

She would be fine. Amity was a  _ Blight _ .

If anyone could do that, was she. Amity was destined for greatness from day one. She had to, she had to succeed  _ no matter what. _

She growled under her breath as she wet her face, a few drops falling from her chin as she looked in the mirror, her reflection taunting her with a frown and her fingers brushing the brown roots of her hair.

"Everything would be fine, Amity," she recited as she grabbed her hair tie from the sink, the fresh determination in her gaze as she gathered her hair into her classic ponytail, "this is just a lower hurdle, you'll get over it quickly. "You. Are. A Blight. And there's no way that silly human is a witch. She never will be, you will.”

Her trembling knuckles clung to the edge of the sink, her breath becoming shaky before she heard a sob that stopped her from her reverie, noticing within seconds a few tears leaking out.

"We Blights are powerful, we Blights don’t hesitate." She repeated as if she were a machine, rubbing her eyes with shaking hands before smiling. A bitter, forced smile before straightening her uniform, mentally and physically preparing himself to return to class. “The Blights don’t…”

But her voice grew distant, watching her uncertain reflection once more. Some hairs had not been held well and there were dry tears on her cheeks, giving her a haggard look that made her sulk, her face turning reddish.

"This is ridiculous." Sighing heavily, she tried to relax before exiting the bathroom, once again submitting to the bustle of the corridors of Hexside and particularly the chitchat of Willow and Augustus as she made her way to her classroom with silent steps. Both stood out more since Luz dared to set foot in the corridors of  _ her  _ school.

But it would be fine, she tried to make sure. Everything would be fine,  _ she  _ would be fine. As soon as she regained her top student star, which would not be easy after getting into trouble, she would go on with her life as if nothing had happened and she had never met Luz, while the human concentrated on her impressively mocking plans to become a witch when the human realm was known for its inability to do any kind of magic.

Not when she has struggled her entire life to become the witch she was today. If the bil in her heart was a sign, she was a full-fledged witch.

Luz wasn’t.

Amity was a Blight, and as such she had to take advantage of that talent that was given to her. Easy peasy.

What was the worst that could happen? Fond of the human? Amity almost wanted to laugh at the idea. Blights only related to the strongest of witches. She had learned that the hard way, and Amity refused to continue learning the hard way.

That was why she had stayed away from Willow: because of her inability in magic. And if a witch like her could barely perform a spell properly, what could she expect from an ordinary human?

Particularly when her parents hope that at some point in his life he will be engaged to a warlock. And the idea of being attracted to a woman, particularly Luz from all girls her age was absurd in every possible way.

For her sake and her family's, it was better that way.

* * *

But when Luz borrowed the book, the fifth one in Azura's series and the only one she had never read due to her parents' ban, she knew she was doomed.


End file.
